


Competition's Traditions

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dalton Academy, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to 5x11. Blaine mentioned breaking into the auditorium of the night before the competition being one of the Warblers' traditions. But there's also one tradition that he and Kurt made on their own. Flashback to s02 regionals.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/79362077885/competitions-traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition's Traditions

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Don’t worry Kurt. We do it every year, the night before every competition. Nothing has ever gone wrong”

“There’s always the first time, right? And what if we get caught and disqualified and-“

“Shh” Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s trembling hand and smiled at his boyfriend, his calm face illuminated only by the dim light coming from his flashlight. The rest of the Warblers was whispering excitedly among themselves, each of them carrying their own source of light. Somewhere at the back of the stage Nick tripped and giggled loudly. Three voices silenced him quickly.

“Fellow Warblers” said Wes, after every member of the group gathered in the circle “Welcome to the annual pre-competition rehearsal. As most of you know, it’s been our great tradition to get accustomed with the battlefield we must fight and win on and through the years-“

Kurt felt Blaine leaning in and about to say something when suddenly the front door of the auditorium opened and someone- someone dressed in a security uniform, that one was certain- stepped in, already making their way towards the stage- and most importantly, towards very scared group of teenage boys, now hurriedly turning off their flashlights and fleeing from the crime scene.

Blaine never let go of his hand and Kurt found himself being dragged to the left, since not everyone could make it backstage where they came from and escape. Finally they found a small room with spare curtains and ropes, and hid inside, closing the door behind them as quietly as they could.

“I think they won’t find us here” Blaine chocked out between rapid breaths.

“May I say I called it?”

He could see Blaine’s crocked smile and raised eyebrow even in the overwhelming darkness.

“So… What now?”

“I guess we have to wait and then get out”

Minutes passed and not a single sound came from the outside. Kurt decided to crack the door open a bit and check if they could go- and so did Blaine as he took a step forward to do the same. They bumped into each other and giggled.

“Hi”

“Hello there. Fancy meeting you here”

Suddenly Kurt was hyper-aware of how close they were with their chests pressed together and faces only inches apart. Before he could truly comprehend the situation they found themselves in, Blaine leaned in and kissed him. The press of his lips was light and still uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure if Kurt wanted it as much as he did. Just when he was about to step back, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, dipping him forward. The shorter boy opened his mouth with a gasp and placed his hand at the small of Kurt’s back, bringing him closer. He still tasted of hot chocolate they had had in the evening, which only made Kurt want to kiss him deeper and relish in the slow, sweet movement of their tongues and occasional pull of teeth.

“Okay, lovebirds, I’m gonna spare myself the view and let you collect yourselves before you step outside but do it quickly. The coast is clear. We’re free to go”

Trent flung the door open with his left hand, covering his eyes with the right. The boys untangled themselves from each other, hot blush burning both of their faces as they left the room. They didn’t say a word, too embarrassed by being caught in quite different situation then the group had been not so long ago.

Despite everything, Kurt smiled to himself and hoped that while being caught during the night rehearsal wouldn’t make it onto their list of traditions, what followed after in the small room closet would.


End file.
